This invention relates to a ski boot having aerated padding possessing varying degrees of softness over different areas of the foot with the greatest degree of firmness of the padding at the malleoli. More particularly, the invention is embodied in a boot constructed with an outer rigid upper and a soft inshoe possessing the variable softness feature in different areas.
Ski boots are known in the prior art having an outer rigid upper, generally constructed of plastics material, and a soft inshoe, the essential purpose of which is to form a padding for the skier's foot.
In these known boots, the softness of the inshoe is substantially constant over its entire area of contact with the rigid upper and the skier's foot, and this is a disadvantage, in that different regions thereof are subjected to different stresses and/or are required to transmit different forces imparted by the skier to the outer rigid upper, and consequently to the ski.
A further disadvantage is the fact that if the padding completely fills the space between the skier's foot and the outer upper, regular ventilation of the foot is prevented, with consequent discomfort for the skier during use of the boot. Similarly, if this space is not completely filled by the padding, control of the ski is difficult and imprecise.